Play With Fire
by Maiteprinceess
Summary: reencontarse con un viejo amo, basado en la cancion Play with fire de Hilary Duff sorry soy pesima con los sumarys mi primer Two-Shoot


DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES PRESENTADOS NO SON MIOS, LE PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES MIA, PLEASE NO PLAGIO

PLAY WITH FIRE

escuchaba la radio mientras me dirigía a mi trabajo, claro, olvide decirles quien soy, mi nombre es Isabella Swan Dwyer, tengo 24 años y soy una importante arquitecta de la ciudad de Seattle, nací en forks, pero hace 5 años, a la edad de 19 años, Sali de ahí para no volver, en esa ciudad viví con mis padres, Charlie Swan y Renne Dwyer, amo a mis padres, pero soy feliz con la vida que tengo, trabajo en un despacho de arquitectos, en el cual trabajamos 5 arquitectos reconocidos, Alice Brandon de 23 años, Rosalie Hale de 25 años, Jasper Whithlock de 25 años y Emmett Mcarthy de 25 años.

Estaba a unas calles de mi trabajo cuando comenzó a sonar en la radio una canción que desde hace algunos días me identifica, "PLAY WITH FIRE" de Hilary Duff, me encantaba como cantaba esa chica, tenía canción para cualquier ocasión.

I can't believe it's really you

NO PUEDO CREER QUE SEAS TU  
Been so long you look good

HA PASADO TANTO TIEMPO, TE VES MUY BIEN  
I hear you're doing really well

ESCUCHE QUE TE ESTABA YENDO BIEN

Don't ask me let me tell you

NO ME PREGUNTES, DEJA QUE TE CUENTE  
How I've been since when you left

COMO ESTUVE DESDE QUE TE FUISTE  
Since you left me for dead

DESDE QUE ME DEJASTE MORIR  
Finally every tear has dried

FINALMENTE TODAS MIS LAGRIMAS ME SECARON  
I've wiped you from my life

TE SAQUE DE MI VIDA  
Do you remember All the times you said you'd call me

¿TE ACUERDAS DE TODAS ESAS VECES QUE DIJISTE QUE ME QUERIAS?

Cause I remember all the reasons people warned me

PORQUE YO RECUERDO A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE ME ADVIERTIERON

And now I hear you saying that you still adore me  
Y AHORA TE ESCUCHO DICIENDO QUE AUN ME ADORAS

But if you think I'd ever get with you again

PERO SI CREES QUE VOY A ESTAR CONTIGO DE NUEVO  
Then you can just

ENTONCES PUEDES…

Justo en ese momento llegue a mi trabajo y tuve que apagar la radio y baje del coche. Al dirigirme a mi oficina en el corporativo, no podía dejar de pensar en la poca vergüenza que tienen algunas personas, como tenían el valor de dar la cara después de muchos años. Salude a la recepcionista y después a mi secretaria, esta me informo que los hombre no habían ido a trabajar hoy y que Rosalie había salido a ver un proyecto y Alice había avisado que llegaría tarde, así que era la única en el corporativo, llegue a mi oficina y me puse a trabajar en el nuevo proyecto que tenía, una residencia a las afueras de la ciudad, los clientes querían ver dibujos de lo que sería su hogar, pude ocupar mis manos pero no mi cabeza, recordando lo que fueron los últimos años que viví en Forks.

***INICIO FLASHBACK***

soy estudiante de último año en el instituto de forks, tengo 18 años, soy feliz, tengo una amiga increíble, llamada Jessica, nos conocemos desde bebes, una familia que me adora, aunque soy hija única, y un novio que esta para comérselo, lo amo tanto, él es jugador de futbol de la escuela, es el niño más tierno, más amoroso, más increíble, bueno… a lo mejor en eso exagero un poco, es tierno conmigo, pero no le gustan las demostraciones de amor en público, dice, que eso solo lo hace la gente que no tiene pudor ni vergüenza, por eso, solo mi amiga Jessica, sabía que él y yo éramos novios.

-¡bella!- grito Jessica llegando a mi lado antes de entrar al instituto- ¿ya te enteraste?

-¿de qué?- pregunte- por cierto, hola Jessica, buenos días

-déjate de formalidades-replico- hoy va a ser el último partido del equipo de futbol antes de que partan a la universidad

-¿enserio?, Woow que padre, por desgracia yo no iré

-¡¿Por qué?!- grito en forma de pregunta- tú tienes que estar ahí, y sabes muy bien porque

-tu bien sabes porque no voy Jessica

-si ya se- replico fastidiada-no vas porque a "el" le molesta que los vean juntos, Isabella, tu eres una gran persona, te mereces a alguien que te amé, te quiera, "el" no lo hace, además, eres parte de la escuela, no tendría nada de raro que tú te presentaras en un evento de la escuela

-Jessica- susurre- pensé que éramos amigas

- y lo somos cariño- me abrazo- por eso mismo te lo digo, te mereces una persona que te amé, que te haga reír, que te haga sentirte toda una mujer

-jessica- saludo Jacob acercándose- ¿me podrías prestar tus apuntes de inglés por favor?

-no-replico Jessica, pero ablando su respuesta al ver mi gesto de molestia-no Jacob, lo siento pero no entre la clase pasada

-bueno gracias, con permiso

Se fue sin saludarme, ni dirigirme la palabra, no me extraño porque eso hacía desde hace 6 meses que éramos novios, dolerme…me dolió igual que me duele desde hace seis meses.

-No acepto un no por respuesta querida, tú y yo vamos a ir a ese evento.

-Qué pena pero tendrás que aceptar la decepción

-¿porque conmigo si eres capaz de negarte, pero a él no?

-vamos a clase Jessica

-vamos

Al final no asistí a ese partido, tampoco él se tomó la molestia de invitarme, yo lo amaba demasiado y quería estudiar en la misma universidad que él. Unos días después mis padres me invitaron a comer a un pequeño restaurante de Port Angeles, yo los vería ahí.

-Isabella- me saludo Jacob en el estacionamiento- disculpa me podrías ayudar a estudiar los problemas de Matemáticas.

-Lo siento mucho Jacob -me disculpe-pero no puedo

-porque no puedes -me Reclamo- ¿te vas a ver con algún hombre o que pasa?

-Jacob, espérate no te pongas así.

-Primero te quejas de que no pasamos tiempo juntos-susurro-y ahora que quiero pasar tiempo contigo, tú no quieres, está bien, le diré a Lauren que me ayude

-¡espera!-grite- nos podemos ver en unas horas en mi casa

-¿Y porque no ahora?

-porque…

-porque tienes algo más importante que hacer

-déjame Hablar

-no, está bien, adiós, voy a buscar a Lauren

-¡espera!-grite rendida- espera voy a cancelar los planes que tenía, nos vemos en unos minutos en mi casa

-por eso te amo preciosa, nos vemos

Se fue sonriendo muy contento mientras yo le llamaba a mi mama

-bueno-contesto mi mama contenta-hija ya estoy con tu papa, te vemos en un rato donde quedamos

-mama-susurre-lo siento pero no voy a poder ir

-¿Por qué?-en su voz note la desilusión que mis palabras le provocaban-¿te paso algo?

-no mami, estoy bien pero me había olvidado que un amigo me había invitado a salir

-pues cancela con el hija

-no puedo mama, ya me está esperando

-¿y que no tiene más amigos?, que salga con alguien más Isabella

-mami por favor no te enojes-suplique- este niño es importante

-¿Mas importante que tus padres?

-no digas eso mami, tu sabes que no es así, pero este chico me gusta, es hijo del mejor amigo de papa

-A mí los hijos de los amigos de tu padre me valen Isabella- reclamo furiosa- pero está bien, has lo que quieras hija, buenas tardes.

Por la tarde llegue a mi casa y me prepare para esperar a Jacob…pero el jamas llego y al dia siguiente, camino por la escuela como si nada hubiera pasado, y como siempre, no me hablo dentro del instituto, aunque mis padres entendieron que estaba enamorada, no pude evitar sentirme mal.

Una semana después de eso, estaba en mi casa haciendo los deberes de la escuela cuando mi amiga Tanya me llamo por teléfono, la verdad no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, estaba esperando a Jacob para ver una película en mi casa, por desgracia mi amiga insistió tres veces más y temía que fuera capaz de aparecerse por aquí.

-Hi bells- saludo- Ya me imaginaba que estabas en tu casa

-Hola tany, ¿necesitas algo?,sorry pero estoy esperando a un amigo

-¿a qué amigo?

-A un amigo que acaba de llegar a la ciudad

-¿Por qué me mientes?

-no sé a qué te refieres

-¿!no sabes a que me refiero?!¿Estás segura?

-tany relájate no te pongas así y mejor explícate y deja de gritarme

-Isa, se perfectamente que eres novia o amante de Jacob Black

-¿Quién te dijo eso?-pregunte nerviosa, la única condición de Jacob para andar conmigo era que nadie supiera nada de lo nuestro

-Bells- susurro en tono cariñoso Tany- te mereces alguien mejor amiga

-tanya…

-vamos al cine, por una vez deja plantado a Jacob black

-Lo siento…

-está bien- me interrumpió- te amo amiga, nos vemos

En ese momento me colgó, al poco rato Jacob y ni siquiera pudimos ver la película en paz

-bells- susurro- no me gusta que seas tan empalagosa

-¿soy empalagosa?

-demasiado, mira, si estas de malas mejor vengo otro día

-no, espérate, no soy empalagosa, simplemente quiero abrazar a mi novio

-lo siento bella, pero tengo entrenamiento con los chicos

-¿entrenamiento?, Jacob habíamos quedado que pasaríamos la tarde juntos

-¡deja de sofocarme!, me estas asfixiando

-cancela con los chicos, así como yo cancele con Tanya

-no me gusta tu amistad con tanya, ella solo te mete ideas en la cabeza, de seguro por eso estas así

-¿así como?

-así de asfixiante, mejor me voy

-habíamos quedado en una cosa

-qué pena, tengo mejores planes, adiós, y aléjate de tanya, ella es la que te mete estas tontas ideas en la cabeza

-deja de ofender a tanya

-pues tu deja de juntarte con la hueca de Tanya porque te estás haciendo igual de hueca que ella

-entonces vete de mi casa y no quiero que me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra, tengo dignidad y Vergüenza y no pienso dejar que me pisotees

-ashh, está bien, vamos a ver la dichosa película, de verdad que hoy estas muy sensible mi amor

-te dije que te fueras

-¿me estas corriendo?

-lárgate de mi casa, no soy tu muñeca para que me tires y me levantes en el momento que quieras

-bella, mi amor, perdón, ok, no debí comportarme como lo hice, ¿me disculpas?

-si, pero por favor vete

-no, no me voy a ir, vamos a ver la película

Ese día me abrazo y me mimo como pocas veces lo había hecho

Un mes después, llego el final del instituto, yo tenia planeado ir a la misma universidad que Jacob…por desgracia nunca supe cual era esa, segui con mis planes y logre entrar a Daurthmont, estaba feliz, era mi mas grande sueño, ser una profesionista exitosa, capaz de comerse el mundo a mordidas.

Jacob Black tenía otros planes para mí.

-Isabella tenemos que hablar-Me dijo Jacob cuando me disponía a ir a mi casa-te espero en el jardín trasero de tu casa, el que da hacia el bosque

-¿Jacob tiene que ser ahora?

-Si Isabella, Ahora

-está bien-me rendí pues no me gustaba pelear con el-te veo en un rato en mi casa

Me fui lo más rápido que pude a mi casa, el aun no llegaba, asi que me perfume y me puse un poco de brillo labial, no quería verme demasiado arreglada, algo natural, pero que notara que me arregle para el, baje a el patio y ahí estaba, un poco internado en el bosque pero de manera que fuera un poco fácil notarlo

-hola Isabella-me saludo sin acercarse

-hola jake- sonreí-porque la frialdad, aquí nadie nos vera

-cierto- se acercó a besarme, me tomo por los hombros de manera ruda y me jalo el cabello de modo que yo levantara la cabeza, pero fue de manera demasiado ruda y no pude evitar quejarme

-jacob espérate- me aleje- porque me tratas con esa dureza

-claro- hablo en tono ironico- se me olvidaba que a la princesita isabella, la traten como si fuera de cristal

-estas borracho o que te pasa- replique- sabes que no estas de humor, mejor nos vemos otro día

-espera mi amor- me detuvo- lo siento, pero estoy muy nervioso por lo que te tengo que decir

-bien- acepte quedarme- entonces dime, ¿Qué sucede?

-Me voy a la universidad

-lo se, yo también

-Isa, lo que quiero decir es que me voy a la universidad pero quiero que tu me esperes, yo vendre para que tu te integres a la universidad donde yo voy a estar

-¿me estas pidiendo que haga año sabático mientras tu estudias?, estas loco, mis padres no van a querer

-isabella, solo es un año

-no Jacob lo que mis padres opinen es aparte

-exacto porque es tu decisión

-jacob-Intente que razonara- yo fui aceptada en Daurthmont

-¿Qué?-pregunto molesto-¿y tu que vas a ir a hacer ahí?

-Jacob es obvio, a estudiar

-Teniamos planeado ir a la misma universidad

-Si pero tu nunca me dijiste donde, ahorita me estas pidiendo que haga año sabático y aun asi no me dices a que Universidad vas a estudiar

-Te lo dire en su momento

-Yo lo quiero saber ahora Jacob

-Eres necia, hermosa yo te voy a llamar y voy a venir a verte, Bella, si tu vas a Daurthmont nosotros terminamos

-Yo no quiero que tu y yo terminemos pero no puedo hacer lo que me pides

-Isabella por favor, has lo que te pido mi amor-En ese momento me beso de la manera mas dulce, no pude evitar ceder aunque tendría bastantes problemas con mis padres por mi descision, pero yo amaba a Jacob

***FIN FLASHBACK***

-Bella, Bella… Isabella-grito Alice a mi lado- amiga que pasa, tengo rato llamándote, ¿dónde estabas?

-lo siento-me disculpe- me perdí en mi trabajo

-te están quedando preciosos tus bocetos, vamos a comer

-¿Acabas de llegar?-pregunte sonriendo- y ya te quieres ir

-ya sabía que me lo echarías en cara, pero no me importa, estaba ocupada

-si claro-ironice- en el proyecto más importante de tu vida

-¡exacto!, tú si me conoces-sonrió con alegría- este gran proyecto no se me puede ir de las manos

-¿no se suponía que la que se tenía que dar el día, eras tú y no withlock? Bueno, eso digo yo, pues hasta donde sé, Withlock es un caballero - pregunte con una sonrisa y mirándola fijamente, claro, el proyecto más importante de su vida, era el colega, Jasper Withlock, al que después de 3 años de largos intentos, por fin, le había pedido que fuera su novia

-hey-me golpeo el hombro juguetonamente…igual me dolió, ¿Qué comía esta mujer? ¿Metal?-no te quejes que no te pegue tan duro, además de que tu secretaria es una chismosa, nos habríamos dado el día, los dos, pero ambos tenemos trabajo pendiente

-¿pendiente desde cuándo? ¿Desde hace como 3 meses, los cuales vienen llegando citas de cenas, comidas, desayunos, almuerzo, playa, acampar en la montaña, hasta un picnic?

-ashhhh, pero si a ti no se te escapa nada, ni nadie.

-tengo mis contactos

-gracias por la información, golpeare a ese contacto tuyo

-hazlo, solamente no lo hagas en partes de gran utilidad

-¿Cómo cuáles?

-las manos, las piernas y…

-¿y?

-la cabeza obviamente, mal pensada

-aha, solamente dime cual cabeza

-¿Alice Brandon no tienes trabajo pendiente?

-claro, nada más cuando te conviene

-además, porque quieres ir a comer tan temprano, apenas son las 11 de la mañana

-anda vamos, no pude pasar por nada de comer y enserio muero de hambre

-lo siento, pero tengo trabajo pendiente, además, tengo una cita para comer

-¡¿y no te veremos mañana hasta medio día?!¡No lo golpeare, lo prometo!, yupi, jajaja

-chistosita, voy a comer, y regreso

-¿ósea que va a ser comida rápida?

-¡Alice Brandon!

-¿Qué dije?

-Sabes muy bien lo que dijiste

-Amargada, enserio necesitas…

-¿Qué necesito Alice Brandon?

-Necesitas una muy buena noche de pasión…

-Alice ya basta, déjame trabajar por favor, bye dulzura

-asshh amargada

-Enserio Alice, necesito trabajar, además de ir a ese compromiso

-¿Por qué te tiene tan preocupada ese compromiso?

TOC-TOC

-hola, hola- saludo Rosalie entrando en mi oficina- explíquenme una cosa ¿Porque cuando estoy con ustedes mi furia se evapora?

-hola hermosa- salude a rosalie-¿Por qué estas furiosa?

-Porque el mandril que tengo como colega…

-Ósea emmett Mcarthy-agrego riendo Alice

-Me robo mi proyecto-continuo ignorando a Alice- ese mandril se presentó a trabajar en un proyecto que no era de él, y todo porque la tonta, estúpida de su amiga, ósea yo, le mostré mi proyecto y le conté sobre mi cita de hoy

-¿Y cómo fue que consiguió sacarte esa información?-pregunte sonriendo

-El mandril ese, me invito a comer-susurro molesta

-ya decía yo- replico Alice sonriente- El corazón se conquista desde el estomago

-hablando de estómago-replique yo- tengo una cita para comer

-¿no la tenías a las dos de la tarde?-pregunto Alice

-¿Pues que hora cree que es señorita Brandon?

-como me vuelvas a decir Srita. Brandon o Alice Brandon, conocerás lo que esta arquitecta es capaz de hacer molesta- me señalo con el ceño fruncido- y son…wooow, es la 1:30 de la tarde, y yo llegué aquí a las 11,como vuela el tiempo cuando una está enamorada.

-nos vemos chicas-me despedí y cuando estaba en la puerta agregue- Y Alice Brandon ¡ya ponte a trabajar!

Salí corriendo pero logre escuchar la carcajada de Rosalie y el grito de Alice "¡Isabella swan, me las vas a pagar!"

Cuando llegue a la puerta del edificio, me encontré a Emmett Mcathy corriendo hacia el lugar donde me encontraba

-Srita. Swan-me saludo- disculpe ¿usted ha visto a la Srita Hale?

-No arquitecto, pero me imagino que debe estar con la enana Brandon

-gracias- respiro aliviado- muchísimas gracias, con permiso

Entre a mi auto, y me dirigí hacia el restaurante donde tenía la cita, cuando estaba a punto como si la canción me siguiera volvió a sonar la misma canción, estaba pensando seriamente comprar esa canción para mi IPOD

I can't believe it's really you

NO PUEDO CREER QUE SEAS TU  
Been so long you look good

HA PASADO TANTO TIEMPO, TE VES MUY BIEN  
I hear you're doing really well

ESCUCHE QUE TE ESTABA YENDO BIEN

Don't ask me let me tell you

NO ME PREGUNTES, DEJA QUE TE CUENTE  
How I've been since when you left

COMO ESTUVE DESDE QUE TE FUISTE  
Since you left me for dead

DESDE QUE ME DEJASTE MORIR  
Finally every tear has dried

FINALMENTE TODAS MIS LAGRIMAS ME SECARON  
I've wiped you from my life

TE SAQUE DE MI VIDA  
Do you remember All the times you said you'd call me

¿TE ACUERDAS DE TODAS ESAS VECES QUE DIJISTE QUE ME QUERIAS?

Cause I remember all the reasons people warned me

PORQUE YO RECUERDO A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE ME ADVIERTIERON

And now I hear you saying that you still adore me  
Y AHORA TE ESCUCHO DICIENDO QUE AUN ME ADORAS

But if you think I'd ever get with you again

PERO SI CREES QUE VOY A ESTAR CONTIGO DE NUEVO  
then you can just

ENTONCES PUEDES…

love me

AMAME  
love me

AMAME  
feed the flame

ALIMENTA LA FLAMA  
if you want me back again

SI ME QUIERES DE NUEVO  
burns in the sky  
QUEMATE HASTA EL CIELO

higher and higher  
ALTO Y MAS ALTO

Baby can you play with fire  
¿BEBE PUEDES JUGAR CON FUEGO?  
Love me

AMAME  
love me

AMAME  
if you want me never know just what you got

NUNCA SABES EXACTAMENTE LO QUE TIENES HASTA QUE SE HA IDO  
till it's gone you freak out

Y TE DESESPERAS

Otra vez no pude terminar de escuchar la canción porque llegue a mi destino, no podía dejar de reírme mientras bajaba de mi coche y entraba al restaurante, justo donde me esperaba mi cita

-Isabella Swan-me saludo acercándose-los años te han hecho justicia, eres aún más guapa de lo que recuerdo

-Jacob Black, Buenas tardes, te ves muy bien gracias por los halagos

-¿Cómo estas preciosa?, bueno, modestia aparte,-sonrió con esa gran sonrisa que recordaba, esa sonrisa que lo hacía verse tan joven, justo como yo lo recordaba

-tan galante como siempre, estoy bien, gracias

-¿Pasamos a nuestra mesa?

-claro

Caminamos hacia la mesa asignada y nos sentamos uno frente al otro

-no puedo creer que seas tú- sonreí

-yo tampoco puedo creer que seas tú, eres hermosa, te has convertido en todo una princesa

-ha pasado tanto tiempo

-después de tanto tiempo aquí estoy, regrese

-tú te ves mejor preciosa

-escuche que te estaba yendo bien

-si, me estaba yendo bien, por desgracia ya no me va tan bien,el corporativo donde trabajaba resulto una farsa me engañaron pero…

-no me preguntes-lo interrumpi con una sonrisa-deja que te cuente como estuve desde que te fuiste, desde que me dejaste morir

-Isabella, las cosas en la universidad se me complicaron, yo era solo un niño estúpido que no sabia lo que hacia, perdi los cabales, fui un estúpido al no darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, mi amor, yo te amo, te extraño, se que después de salir del instituto de forks, me esperaste, tal como yo te lo pedí, cuando regrese, me entere por Billy que tu habías viajado a Seattle y pues aquí me tienes, me dijo que lloraste mucho mi partida

-Jacob-comencé- Finalmente todas mis lágrimas se secaron, te saque de mi vida

-pero aquí estoy de nuevo mi amor, vamos a recomenzar de nuevo, todo lo malo del pasado quedo atrás

-¿te acuerdas todas esas veces que dijiste que me querías?

-Isabella, estoy aquí y te amo y vamos a recomenzar de nuevo, como si nuestra separación nunca hubiera existido, vamos a seguir juntos, nos vamos a casar, vamos a tener muchos bebes.

-yo recuerdo a todas las personas que me advirtieron, y ahora te escucho diciendo que aún me adoras, lo siento Jacob, pero lo nuestro se acabó cuando tú te fuiste a la universidad, se feliz, pero aléjate de mi

-Tu sabes el único modo en que voy a ser feliz-replico, la comida ni siquiera había sido tocada-tú estás hablando de toda esa gente estúpida sin pudor, como Tanya, como Jessica

-¿Cómo es que salieron a tema Tanya y Jessica?

-amor…

-deja de decirme amor, ya todo está dicho Jacob Black, tú y yo ya no somos nada, ni amigos, buenas tardes, ahh y toma, yo invito la comida.

-Lo nuestro no está terminado Isabella Swan, yo te amo y sé que tú me amas a mí, no me voy a dar por vencido, ¿quieres flores y corazones?, los tendrás- replico tomando el dinero de mis manos para pagar la cuenta

-Jacob, solo recuerda que el que juega con fuego…se quema

Sali de ahí riéndome por lo que había hecho, le cante a Jacob la canción que vengo escuchando durante mucho tiempo, estoy loca.

Subi a mi auto y antes de regresar a la oficina mande un mensaje

*Tengo hambre, no almorcé y no he comido

¿Tienes un rato para esta gatita hambrienta? Miaauuu*

I.S

Me dirigí a mi oficina, por desgracia ahora no pude escuchar la ansiada canción, aunque era obvio que ya me la estaba aprendiendo, llegue a mi oficina molesta por no tener un respuesta a mi mensaje, sabía que él también tenía cosas que hacer, pero me sentía sola, tenía tiempo que no lo veía por problemas de su trabajo pero enserio necesitaba que me dedicara unos minutitos, al final si me había afectado mi cita con Jacob, ¿a quién no le afecta ver a ese exnovio que quisiste tanto?, pero a la vez esa persona que te convirtieras en la habladuría del pueblo, en la señalada

-Enserio fue comida rápida- rio Alice saliendo de su oficina pero se retractó al ver mi mirada de mal humor-Ok no hubo ni comida rápida ni nada

-con permiso arquitecta- me disculpe-yo si tengo muchísimas cosas que hacer

Me di la vuelta y azote la puerta de mi oficina, estaba furiosa, sentía la cabeza hecha un lio, Jacob no tenia la mas minima vergüenza, se atrevio a buscarme, después de lo que me hizo.

*********INICIO FLASHBACK*********

Mis padres pegaron el grito en el cielo, me dijeron que era una estupidez, que Jacob jamas me hiba a llamar,y tampoco hiba a volver a verlo, había jugado con mis sentimientos también me lo advirtió tanya y Jessica, pero yo estaba segura de que ellas estaban equivocadas, tres meses después, mientras hiba caminando por la calle, notaba que todos mis vecinos, conocidos y hasta los desconocidos se me quedaban viendo, eso sucedió por alrededor un mes, yo era una chica timida y jamas me atreví a enfrentarlos como era debido, deje que el rumor creciera hasta que llego a oídos de mis padres, una tarde mientras ellos trabajaban yo me quede en casa como siempre, estaba preparando la comida, cuando mis padres llegaron gritando muy molestos

-Isabella-grito mi padre furioso-Isabella sal de donde estes

-Que pasa papa- Sali de la cocina, el me jalo del brazo y me sento en el sofá- sabes que siempre hemos confiado en ti hija,quiero saber la verdad, porque no fuiste a la universidad

-ya te dije papa- respondi fastidiada- por Jacob

-¿Isabella estas embarazada?-pregunto molesto mi padre

¿!que¡?-grite- claro que no, estas loco o que papa, yo ni siquiera tuve relaciones con Jacob

-Jacob le dijo a su padre que se hiba porque tu estabas embarazada- respondio mama- y le habias sido infiel, con alguien que te veias aparte de el

-Eso no es cierto- ya no pude evitar llorar, todo era una mentira, Jacob Black era una gran y erome mentira- A el siempre le molesto que yo me viera con cualquier persona, cuando cancele con ustedes lo del restaurante fue por el

-vamos a ir al hospital

-nooo-grite- no pienso permitir que me hagas pasar por una vergüenza como esa, soy tu hija, yo soy incapaz de faltar los valores que me han enseñado, yo no hice nada malo, papi, mami, créanme, no estoy embarazada

-Ven aca mi bebe-me abrazo mi papa-perdonanos hija por dudar de ti, pero es algo que todo el pueblo habla a puertas abiertas

-por eso se me quedaban viendo- llore- pero nunca les hice caso porque yo no he hecho nada malo

-Perdona nena- mi madre derramaba lagrimas- cometimos un error

-Claro que no- solloze- ustedes vinieron y me enfrentaron y me lo dijeron en mi cara, me lo dijeron asi como tantas personas me advirtieron que Jacob Black era malo

-No volveremos a permitir que Jacob se te acerque-aseguro mi padre-ese hombre no se te volverá a acercar

-No- me separe de mi padre-Jacob Black me va a repetir esas mismas palabras en mi cara

-Isabella Swan tu no vas a ir a buscarlo

-Si papa-replique con seguridad- Jacob Black me va a decir en mi cara, que le fui infiel y todas las estupideces que dijo de mi

En ese momento tome mi sudadera y Sali a mi coche, no sabía dónde estaba la universidad de Jacob, pero era sábado, asi que me imagine que estaba en su casa, en la Push.

Maneje hasta haya totalmente furiosa, ese hombre me había engañado, había jugado conmigo de la peor manera, pero esto no se iba a quedar así, me iba a escuchar muy bien, iba a saber quien era Isabella Swan

-Llegue y parecía que había fiesta, había muchos chicos, los cuales no conocía pero ellos al parecer si, pues todos me miraban.

-disculpa- llame a uno que no me miraba en lo absoluto, como si no me conociera y tampoco le importara- estoy buscando a Jacob Black

-Acaba de subir con mi amiga Irina a su cuarto.

-gracias

Entre a la casa, y continúe el camino ya conocido por las veces que estuve ahí.

La puerta estaba entre abierta y pude ver a Jacob de espaldas y una mujer rubia, viendo una foto que yo había dejado ahí, éramos Jacob y yo en la playa

-¿Quién es ella?-pregunto la chica, supuse que ella Irina

-Ella no es nadie

-Si no es nadie porque tienes una foto de ella en tu cuarto

-ella y yo fuimos novios

-¿Fueron?

-La deje porque era demasiado niña para mí, solo era buena en las materias y me pasaba todos los apuntes de clases

-¿enserio?-ella ya me había visto

-Sí, es muy guapa pero muy tonta, no supo ser lo suficiente mujer para mi

-¿Y es cierto que está embarazada?

-Claro que no, eso solo es una estupidez que yo invente, aunque ella cree que yo la quiero

-¿Eso cree ella?, ¿Por qué?

-no la deje ir a la universidad, le invente un montón de tonterías, no la quiero, nunca la quise, es guapa pero yo soy demasiado hombre para ella, ¿se terminaron las preguntas? Ya me fastidiaste

-Si ya se terminaron las preguntas, porque yo me largo, eres un poco hombre y yo soy muchísima mujer para ti, tanto como lo es esa niña

En ese momento salí corriendo de esa casa, cuando llegue a mi coche no pude evitar llorar, arranque mi coche, sus palabras no podían salir de mi cabeza, a mitad del bosque no pude mas, me detuve, no podía dejar de llorar, ese estúpido se había burlado de mi, sentía que me faltaba el aire, de un momento a otro sentí que abrían la puerta del coche, era el chico que había visto en la fiesta, el que me había dicho dónde estaba Jacob Black, no me dijo nada, solo me abrazo, dejo que mi desahogara todos mis sentimientos en su abrazo.

************FIN FLASHBACK*********

Reaccione cuando sentí unos brazos a mí alrededor y unos besos en mi cuello

-edd…-susurre pero sono mas como un gemido- amor…

-Shhh pensé que mi gatita tenia hambre

-ujum,si tengo…

-¡Mis ojos!- grito Alice desde la puerta sobresaltándonos a los dos- uppss, toc toc

-Que quieres Brandon-pregunto Edward en tono molesto- Pense que sabias como se tocaba una puerta

-Bueno…tocarla pues si se, mira la toco- respondio sonriente tocando la puerta con la palma de las manos- esta bien, solo venia a preguntar si puedo ir a comer

-Desde cuando me pides permiso para comer Alice

-Desde que estabas de muy mal humor por no comer

-Mi gatita esta molesta- susurro Edward en mi oído-¿Tienes mucha hambre?

-Alice vete- susurre mirándola pero no pasó desapercibida su risita burlona- Alice Brandon me las vas a pagar

-Estamos a mano querida, nos vemos pasado mañana- grito saliendo

-¿Por qué pasado mañana?-pregunto Edward con una risita, La cual borro mordiendo mi oreja-mejor me dices luego

-Alice Brandon está loca- me di la vuelta en sus brazos y puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello-¿No me vas a saludar?

-Te quise saludar cuando llegue pero estabas perdida en tus pensamientos-sonrio y me beso, siempre que me besaba sentía que flotaba en las nubes, sus besos comenzaban tiernamente pero poco a poco se llenaban de pasión, mordió mi labio inferior pidiendo un permiso que inmediatamente le fue concedido, disfrutaba de sus besos como si fuera un manjar.

Edward Cullen Brandon era primo de Alice, aquel hombre que me ayudo cuando mas lo necesite, ese hombre que me permitio borrar de mi vida a Jacob Black, ese que me dijo donde estaba Jacob y que después me ayudo a regresar a mi casa porque las lagrimas no me permitían saber mas de mi, después de ese dia no se despego nunca mas de mi, mi padre se quedo tranquilo cuando me vine a vivir a Seattle porque sabia que venia con un caballero, mi príncipe de Armadura Oxidada, el era medico, cuando nos conocimos el estudiaba el primer semestre de la carrera, en cuanto las inscripciones a las universidades se abrieron, me ayudo a estudiar y a entrar, hemos tenido problemas como cualquier pareja, en esas peleas donde yo sabia sacar las uñas como una fiera para defender mis ideales, las mismas uñas que me hacia sacar cuando estábamos en la intimidad.

-Amor recuerda las reglas del consorcio-dijo separándose de mi y besando mi cuello- no podemos, no aquí

-Entonces detente-me aleje

-¿Qué te pasa?- me pregunto mirándome fijamente- ¿Por qué estas tan molesta?

-Porque tengo hambre edd

-¿Qué me escondes Isabella?

-Vamos a comer amor, enserio tengo hambre

-Me lo vas a decir verdad

-Claro que si Cullen, sere cualquier cosa menos mentirosa

-Vamos, y yo creo que después le tomaremos la palabra a Alice

-Mañana tengo que venir a trabajar- sonreí

-Mmmmm entonces creo que me dare prisa- sonrio dándome otro apasionado beso

-Volvi a ver a Jacob Black-susurre cuando nos separamos, sentí como se tenso y me miro fijamente.

-¿Cuando?

-Hoy, se supone que Sali a comer con el

-¿Por qué no me habias dicho nada?

-Edd tiene días, si no me equivoco, catorce días y 3 horas que no te veo, has estado muy ocupado y el me contacto hace 1 semana creo, me pidió comer conmigo y acepte

-Esta bien mi amor, perdón si me vi muy contr…

-Shhhh- lo calle con un dedo y después lo bese- tu nunca has sido un controlador, tienes derecho a saberlo mi amor, pero enserio quiero ir a comer, cuando haya comido, te cuento lo demás

-Con mayor razón, me dare prisa- rio

-Tenias que ser familiar de Alice Brandon

-Oye, eso me dolio

-Despues de hablar y de comer, quiero que me acompañes a una tienda que vi en una plaza comercial

-¿Estas segura que no tienes ninguna relación familiar con Alice?

-¡Edward tengo hambre!

Salimos de la oficina y prendio la radio, ya no sonaba la canción de Hilary Duff, ahora sonaba una canción de Paty Cantu, llamada Manual, esa canción que describia mi relación con Edward, nos identificaba tan bien.

Hice un manual para querernos para no descomponernos

Un instructivo de mí

Uno no soy de las que quieren que alguien las salve

Tal vez soy frágil pero nunca cobarde

Y cuando me equivoco pido perdón

Soy complicada y difícil a veces

Dos veces me he enamorado

Creo que los celos son estupideces

Si estoy contigo es que te amo

Para enamorarnos

Basta tan solo querer

Para rencontrarnos

Dia con dia otra vez

Que no vez que el amor es un dia a la vez

No lo vez

Sabes, no guardo amores que ya sean terminado

Tampoco suelo visitar el pasado

Y reconozco lo que soy y no soy

Soy complicada y difícil a veces

Dos veces me he enamorado

Y aunque no siempre seré la de siempre

Nunca lo dudes

Te amo

Para enamorarnos basta tan solo querer

Para reencontrarnos día con día a la vez

que no vez que el amor es un dia a la vez

Basta tan solo querer

Para reencontrarnos día con día a la vez

que no vez que el amor es un dia a la vez

Hice un manual para querernos para no descomponernos

Un instructivo de mi…


End file.
